


Your Egg

by fastpager200



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, lord dont forgive me for what ive done forgive me for what im about to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: Satan gets pregnant, Amitie tries to get Sig over an addiction, and other things happen. May God have mercy on this fic, because I won't.





	Your Egg

“Satan, I can assure you that if I could have negative involvement to whatever this is, I would.” Arle’s words crushed Satan’s heart. “B-but Arly! I can’t raise a child on my own! You need to be there when I give birth!” “It’s 3 AM. Please get out of my house.” Satan, defeated, walked back to his hidey hole as Arle went back to bed.

 

“I can’t do this alone! How do I get her to say yes!?” Satan cried, putting his face in his hands. “Maybe you could find someone else,” Accord responded. “But whomst?” “Maybe someone strong and older than Arle, who actually wants a relationsh-” “Like Schezo?” Satan inquired, causing one narrator to crave death. “...Well, that’s not who I was thinking of, but sure. I have to sleep now.” Accord walked back to her house as Satan pondered while sitting in his hole.

 

-

 

“Wouldn’t he be asleep by 3 AM?” Ringo asked in confusion at Arle’s story. “Yeah, you’d probably expect even him to be asleep by then.” Arle responded. “Well, apparently Sig hasn’t slept for a few days, so it’s not that weird to me. But he hasn’t been coming to school either...” Amitie piped up, bringing interest from the other two. “Does that have anything to do with bugs?” Ringo asked in curiosity. “Well, in school we recently watched a video about bugs and where they come from and stuff, and Sig really seemed to like it and asked Ms. Accord for the video, and he hasn’t been outside since…”

 

Arle and Ringo blankly stared at Amitie, and then at each other, before turning around. “Do you think he might be…” Ringo inquired to Arle. “Let’s just not tell her.” Arle answered, as the two spun back around to Amitie. “Well, that sounds weird. Hopefully he’s alright,” Arle innocently told Amitie. “Anyway, I think I heard-” “ARLE!!” A familiar, slightly announcer-like voice angrily shouted while walking over to the trio, as Arle sighed. “Speaking of the devil…” “Isn’t he normally… not angry when he talks about you?” Amitie asked. “From this day forth… YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FIANCE!”

 

“Satan, I’m not going to marry y-wait, what?” “You’ve never done anything for me! Even after all I’ve done for you! You just love my good looks and Puyo skills, you don’t care about my feelings! You didn’t even care about our baby!” Satan cried, as Arle, Amitie, and Ringo were just awkwardly confused. “I’ve decided… My new fiance is Schezo! He’ll be a better fiance than you EVER were!” “...I’m free?” Arle asked, with a smile on her face. “No, I’M free! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Carbunny to give to his new owner!” “...WAIT, WHAT!?” Arle, Amitie and Ringo shouted simultaneously. “...Wait, where is Carby, anyway? Did he run off again?” Arle asked.

 

-

 

“It certainly must be fate that brought us together, as creatures who naturally communicate in the same manner.” Carbuncle told Donguri Gaeru and Onion Pixy, who nodded in agreement. “Has anyone figured out why the humans don’t understand us?” Donguri Gaeru inquired, prompting the others to think. “Well, I think our way of speaking is just too complicated for them to understand.” Onion Pixy proposed, as Carbuncle and Donguri Gaeru nodded in agreement. “Probably.” the two of them responded “Aruru? Aruru, ar ru ru?” Satan said in the distance. “Oh, no. I think that my old owner, Satan, is trying to find me. I must hide in the trees now.” Carbuncle began to climb the nearest tree, but not fast enough before Satan caught him.

 

“ARU!” the Midori Gurin looking ass said enthusiastically, as he hugged Carbuncle tightly. “Please kill me.” Carbuncle reacted. “Ar, aruru, ar aruru ar ru!” Satan said while rubbing his cheek into the yellow rabbit-like thing. “Oh no, I should have stuck with Arle today.” “Ar ru ar ru, aruru! Ar ru ru ru, ar aru ru.... ARU!” Satan’s words stabbed through Carbuncle like a knife. “Schezo!? But Arle is my owner! You can’t do this, you horned fiend!” “Ar ruru, aru ar ru ru~” the horned green man responded. “Onion Pixy, do something!” Donguri Gaeru shouted, startling both Onion Pixy and Satan.

 

“Aru aru??” “Uh… DROP HIM, VILE BEAST!” Onion Pixy said, clubbing Satan in the leg. “ARUUUU!!!” the demonic NEET screamed as he started to run back to his castle with Carbuncle trying to escape his grasp. “COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!” Onion Pixy said, as he started to run towards him, but just wasn’t fast enough. “How can a pregnant man run that fast?” Donguri Gaeru asked, now next to Onion Pixy. “I dunno, maybe some kind of mag-” Onion Pixy stopped after processing what the frog just said. “What?”

 

-

 

“At last, I have done it!” Schezo proudly said, looking at his creation. “After hours of hard work… Pouring my juices of effort into it… I have finally finished… The tallest stack of Puyos!” Looking up at the top, almost at the ceiling of his cave, he had created what was possibly the most amount of Puyos stacked on top of each other ever, truly one of the greatest things one can do with their free time. “It’s absolutely wonderful, darling.” A voice said from behind the wizard’s back. “WHO GOES TH-Oh, it’s you.” Schezo looked at Satan with disappointment in his eyes.

 

“Why are you here? And what’s with this ‘darling’?” “Ah, you see, I decided that Arle most likely wasn’t for me. So, starting today… You are officially my fiance! To prove my love, I bring you Carbuncle!” A flat “Gu gu.” came from the poor yellow creature in Satan’s hands. “I am unsure as to what you just said, but I feel the same way.” Schezo put Carbuncle on the floor and pointed his sword at Satan. “Listen, you horny wreck: Leave me alone, or I shall thrust into you without mercy!” Satan began to blush at Schezo’s poorly worded threat. “A-already? Shouldn’t we cuddle a little bit first? I mean-” “GET OUT OF MY CAVE, OLD MAN!”


End file.
